kirby_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Online
Kirby Online is a fanon game made by Fire86743. It is actually a roleplay, not a game. But it seems like a game. Classes Each class has bonuses. Kirby Type: They are small and colorful. They are the only class that can get copy abilities. Meta Type: This class is good with swordsmanship. It is also good at flying. DeDeDe Type: They have a hammer and they are good at attacking. Bandana Type: They have a spear. They are the fastest at running. Bosses The bosses are hard but are possible to defeat. Whispy Woods: He is the boss of the tutorial stage. His acorns hurt you. When the acorns fall, he blows you to them. You have to dodge the acorns or you will get hit. Marx: His attacks are more powerful than in the Kirby games. He is invincible to being hit in his monster form. Every 5 attacks, he turns into his first form. He can get hurt in his first form. After you hit him 3 times in his first form, he will turn back into his monster form and will explode. Kracko: He has all of his attacks from his games. He also has a new power that summons Kracko Jr. Nightmare: Instead of using his attacks normally in his games, he spams the attacks 5 times. The only way to hurt him is to attack his attacks. The attacks will reflect to Nightmare causing him to get hurt. However, the Light copy ability can instantly defeat him. Magolor: He appears with the same attacks. This time he is in his normal form and he can use the powers that he uses in his other forms. His final attack is where he turns into Magolor Soul. He will attack everywhere. After the attacks, Magolor will explode and be defeated. He can easily be defeated with the Ultra Sword ability. Mr. Bright and Mr. Shine: They're attacks from the games take double damage to you if you have either the Burning, Fire, or Cutter copy abilities. When Mr. Shine is defeated, he turns into his hybrid form with Mr. Bright. They will have 20 HP. Zero: He appears with this time 10 copies of Dark Matter with him. When half of his health is destroyed, he will turn into 02 causing him to be stronger. The only way to hurt him is to attack his eye. Shadow DeDeDe: He appears stronger with a giant hammer. This time he can shoot dark mirrors that trap the player. His last move is where he shoots 10 dark beams at the player that have to be dodged in order to not be instantly defeated. When all dark beams are gone, Shadow DeDeDe will be defeated. Dark Meta Knight: He has the same abilities of the Meta Types, but stronger. His copy and giant Galaxia attacks are improved. His last move is where he strikes at you with his sword. The attack is hard to dodge. When you dodge it, he will be defeated. If you don't dodge it, you will be instantly defeated. Dark Bandana Waddle Dee: He appears with a giant dark spear. When he has 70 health left, he will summon dark spears made of bones. The spears will be shot at you. When the boss has 50 health left, he shoots kunais at you. The kunais are also made of bones. When the boss has 1 health left, he will shoot his giant dark spear at you. When you dodge the spear, the boss will be defeated. Shadow Kirby: He appears as the boss that you fight before you fight Queen Sectonia. Shadow Kirby appears with the same ability as you. If your a Dedede type player, Shadow Kirby will have the Hammer ability. As a Meta Type, Sword ability. Bandana Type, Spear ability. Queen Sectonia: She appears with the same attacks in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, but stronger. When she has 50 HP left, she will use her katanas on you. If you don't dodge the attack, she summons a giant crystal and shoots it at the player. When she has 1 HP left, she will turn into Soul of Sectonia. She will then turn into a flaming ball of paint. She will then ram into you. If you dodge it, Soul of Sectonia will be destroyed and Taranza will appear and steal her powers. Taranza: He appears as the final boss. He will make the first move be protecting himself with a barrier of paint. When you try to attack Taranza while he is protected, your attack will just attack you. You have to find a hidden star. When you find it, Taranza's barrier will break allowing you to attack him. But before that, you will get the Master ability whether you are a Kirby Type player or not. When you defeat him, you will get all of his powers and you will beat the game. You will also be automatically leveled up to level 100. Then arena and boss rush modes will be unlocked. Galacta Knight: He appears as the secret boss that is only fought after collecting the 74 Crystal Shards. Galacta Knight has all of his attacks from the games. But they are stronger like most bosses in the game. When he has 1 HP left, he uses all of his attacks at the same time. You have to dodge them or you will be instantly defeated. If you dodge the attack, Galacta Knight will be trapped in a crystal. Then you will win.